


An Apple and Introspect, or Lex Luthor is a Dirty, Not-So-Old Man

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's introduction to Lana Lang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple and Introspect, or Lex Luthor is a Dirty, Not-So-Old Man

As Clark left, Lex glanced back at the woman he'd been so enthralled by.

Well - girl. She was only fifteen. If she had been closer to his twenty-one, he wouldn't mind making a move on her himself - though honestly, it wasn't really the law he was concerned about. He hadn't had a friend since Duncan, and he'd only served to play a part in the boy's demise. Clark was his second chance, and he was taking it. He wouldn't let a girl, no matter how ravishing her beauty, get in the way of that.

Still, he couldn't help but admire her from afar as he took a bite of the crisp, fresh apple in his hand.

He _definitely_ couldn't knock his taste in women.


End file.
